Sapphire Rhodonite
Sapphire Rhodonite is a character from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. A princess from the Human World, she is Almaz's object of affection. Personality Though very pretty, she is said to be extremely ruthless, powerful and cold-blooded, so much so that even Mao is terrified of her. Due to her fighting ability, she is able to protect her entire country by herself. She is also rumored to have lost or forgotten the ability to cry long ago, from an unknown event. Despite this, Sapphire is still feminine by nature and has a weakness for anything cute. Her dream is to be "the strongest being in history". The reason behind her extreme fighting capabilities stems back to her childhood, where she had to watch countless heroes go off to fight, and die in her name. Seeing these countless scores of heroes sending themselves off on suicide missions saddened her greatly, and she vowed to never let it happen again. She can quickly become extremely violent, killing an "enemy" on sight, but immediately regrets sending "another innocent soul to the darkness". She finds this has become a bad habit for her. Plot Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Sapphire first makes her appearance in Chapter 4, on her way to a class on how to captivate people. Her reasons for entering Evil Academy is to defeat the Overlord. Since the Overlord always kidnaps the Princess, Sapphire decided to launch a preemptive strike, and transferred to the school in order to learn his weaknesses. Upon learning that Mao is the Overlord's son, she forces her way into the group, hoping to gain information. Mao allows this, amused by Sapphire's violent tendencies, and interested in seeing the effects of Almaz's crush on her. During the Sophomore-Seniors war, she attempts to force open Mao's heart with a chainsaw, terrifying him. When Almaz questions why Sapphire is working so hard for him, Sapphire admits that she has always liked Almaz, ever since he defended her from those who claimed that she was heartless for not crying at her mother's funeral. He noticed that she placed a lock of her hair in the Queen's coffin instead. Later on, when the group infiltrates the Senior homeroom, she discovers a cute teddy bear lying out in the open, catching her eye. But before she can act on her love of cutesy things, Almaz rushes at it, triggering the booby trap. Though he doesn't die outright, he becomes cursed to die. After Almaz dies from the curse, Sapphire is destroyed emotionally. When Almaz reveals that he has, in fact, not died Sapphire begins to cry from joy. After defeating the Super Hero in the original ending, she and Almaz get married at the end of the game and honeymoon in the Netherworld in their post game roles. Other Appearances ''Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days'' Sapphire is also an unlockable character in Disgaea 2. You get her by downloading the content from PSN. The DLC for Sapphire is obtained automatically on the PC/ Steam version. Sapphire's starting level is dependant on the progress the player has made when she joins, starting at level 2 if recruited in Chapter 1 and potentially being level 100 on a repeat cycle. Sapphire will have a Scene with Almaz if he is recruited after her. Within the scene Almaz explains that he grew more powerful while searching for her and Sapphire gushes with love. The two's display of love soon frustrates both Rozalin and Adell. If Almaz is recruited before Sapphire then, instead, Rozalin's accusation that Adell is interested in Princesses will prompt Almaz and Sapphire to consider him a playboy and warn him off. The two of them have a 99% chance of launching a combo attack, a feat only matched by Adell and Rozalin at the very end of the game. Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance Sapphire makes her first HD appearance in Disgaea 5 as a DLC character, being included with Almaz as part of a DLC pack. Sapphire retains all three of her special skills from Disgaea 3. Gallery Sapphire Sketch d3.jpg|Sapphire's Sketch D3 Sapphire Bust 01.jpg|Sapphire's Bust in Disgaea 3. File:Sapphire Rhodonite d3p.jpg|Sapphire's portrait in Disgaea 3. File:SapphireCutIn.jpg|Sapphire's Cut-In Image. 04 Sapphire Raspberyl's outfit's Cut-in.jpg|Sapphire's Raspberyl costume cut-in. Category:Disgaea 3 Player Characters Category:Disgaea 2 DLC Characters Category:Disgaea 5 DLC Characters